A New Beginning
by McFinnagen
Summary: yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_He sat irritably, looking out to the trees that surrounded him. Days before he and his friend had agreed to meet each other in the woods which surrounded the old leaf village for one of their routinely battles, where they would spend most of their day fighting until the sun went down. But on this particular day his friend had yet to show and the sun was now beginning to set, lighting the horizons with the last of its gentle rays. He thought about returning home, back to the village but the thought only pissed him off further. He hadn't the patience to deal with anyone else, to wear his usual façade and pretend to be what they thought he was, happy go lucky. In truth he was angry, upset at not only being stood up but also at the world. _

_They were the ones who had given him life, the same ones who had allowed him to live under 'unusual circumstances' and he should be grateful for that. But he was to show his appreciation by becoming what they expected of him, not allowing him to have a voice or say in the matter. He was tired of being their toy, their subject, the only reason he put up with such bullshit was so he could appease and perhaps surpass his rival, Sasuke Uchiha. _

_The very thought of his name made the blonde laugh, when it came to his friend he always felt a feeling of mixed emotion. At some point he would grow angry for all the boy had put him through, but shortly after he would feel joyous for all the memories they shared together. In some way Sasuke had believed in him, he knew, though he often showed it in cold, hurtful ways. At first after meeting they couldn't stand the sight of each other, but as the years passed their hate turned into something more; a bond that connected the two, a feeling stronger than anything else. _

_But this time the Uchiha had stood him up, something which had never happened before. He felt like an idiot, an outcast, a familiar feeling he had pushed away many years ago. _

_Naruto hoisted himself up onto his feet and brushed away the dirt from the orange fabric of his jeans. Orange, how he hated the color, not specifically on any other person but it didn't suit him. It made him stand out, drew eyes, and to him he looked like a dumbass running around in these bright contradicting colors. The only compliment he had received was from his friend, Lee, who was accustomed to wearing quite distasteful outfits, surely orange would fit him nicely. His first orange jumpsuit had been a gift from Iruka, one of his first friends. He had simply wanted to see it on him, and when Naruto had tried it on the older male had said it fit him nicely. He had worn it the first couple of days simply to be nice, to show the male how much he appreciated the gesture, but then everyone else grew accustomed to seeing him in it. It fit his 'bubbly' personality. So from then on, every birthday or holiday he was gifted with orange attire, and he would wear them despite his displeasure. They were only trying to be nice, they hadn't known better, and he couldn't bring himself to tell them otherwise, no matter how ridiculous the gift made him seem. _

_The wind began blowing harder, pushing against him, towards the leaf village, the same place he called home. By now day had gone and night had risen but he knew no one would notice his disappearance, not at first. It would be hours, maybe even days before anyone bothered to look for him and by then if he wanted he could be far gone, away from his so called friends. He could start off on his own adventure, begin a new page in this thing he called life. He smiled at this, and turned his back to the familiar pathway. He would do just that, and walk his way through the woods, to hopefully some new place, to another village where he wouldn't have to answer to anyone but himself. _

_He shouted into the wind, pumping his fist into the air. For once he felt excited, stoked. Naruto was ready to become his own man, and leave behind the familiarity of the old leaf village._

* * *

_Sasuke stood, leanin__g against the door to the small apartment. He was supposed to meet the blonde earlier but had gotten mixed up in some other urgent matter. He was hoping his friend would understand and reschedule their match, but the moon had risen and he had yet to show. It was rather unusual, even for Naruto who was often irresponsible when it came to these types of things. His mind rushed through all the possibilities; what if his friend had run into someone unexpectedly, what if he had had a run in with an Akatsuki member just as he was to return home? He shook his head, quieting down his thoughts. Surely the blonde was just running late, and soon he would be next to the Uchiha, apologizing for having kept him waiting._

"_Yeah." He breathed, looking out towards the starry night sky, "That's it." But something felt different, he couldn't explain it fully but something wasn't right. The wind pressed against him, causing him to shiver. It was late, and they had training the next day, he would meet Naruto there and explain himself. But he couldn't bring himself to move, he had to see the blonde for himself, to ensure his safety. To see that goofy grin that often made his worries go away. Hours seemed to pass and the Uchiha was growing considerably tired, by now it was obvious Naruto was not returning home, and the same thoughts flooded his mind. Hurriedly he sulked off to consult their teacher, Kakashi, hoping he could come up with a logical explanation to put his thoughts to rest. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The blonde sat, exhausted. It had been a couple days since his departure and it felt like he was running around in circles, trying to get to his next destination. His legs wobbled beneath him, already aching from their new adventure. For a moment he thought about going home, returning to the leaf village with some lame excuse, but his thoughts were soon cut short when he felt someone near, their position high up in the treetops, unmoving, almost as if they were looking down upon him, waiting for the right moment to make their move. _

_He took a kunai out from the orange fabricated pocket of his jeans, throwing it in the stranger's general direction. He listened closely as the blade sank deep within the trunk of a tree, missing its target. From the corner of his eye he saw a figure emerge, and snapped his attention towards the male who stood several feet away, his complexion a sickly gray. Half his face was covered by a wrap and his headband was turned slightly to the side. The black strands of his hair stood spiked, and he bore a weapon that was thick in width and matched his height. He wore gray pants that hung from his hips, and camo patterned warmers which covered his arms and legs, his chest bare. _

_The browns of his eyes found Naruto's as he focused on the blonde, drawing his eyebrows together. They remained silent for a long while until he broke it, being the first one to speak. _

"_State your business." He ordered his voice deep, cold. _

"_I have no business." Naruto answered with the same bitterness in his tone. It turned silent again as the male's eyes began to roam, eventually coming to rest on the symbol carved into the plate which sat atop the boy's blue headband. _

"_Has Konoha sent you?" He asked, raising a thin black eyebrow. _

"_No." He answered. _

_The stranger eyed him suspiciously, then drew his sword up into the air, bringing it only inches away from the blonde's tan throat. _

"_Then," He began again, his tone more demanding then the last, "State your business. What brings you to these lands?" _

_Naruto stood silent, eyeing the man. He glanced towards the headband, its metal plate bearing four distinctive marks. He hadn't the desire to answer, he was not one to fear death, so the blonde stood bravely, holding his head high as his eyes again met with the man's who threatened to end his life. _

_The male stood, sneering in disgust. He hated how the people of Konoha were so bent on dying with 'honor' uncaring of how it may affect their friends or family. The few he had had the pleasure of meeting practically sacrificed their lives to him without much thought, they had been easy prey, unworthy foes. Sure, it was the way of the ninja, to die with dignity, but he enjoyed playing with his victims, not just mercilessly killing them with one blow. It was so unlike him, but yet these villagers often brought that side out in him, and he often stepped on them like the disgusting vermin they were. _

_He lightly flicked his wrist upward, piercing the skin of the young blonde and blood began to trail down his neck from the freshly carved wound. Naruto twitched slightly, but not by much, and turned his attention to the sword which lay against his throat, piercing at his skin. _

"_Zabuza." _

_The male averted his eyes to the womanly figure that appeared by his side, his hair tied back in a white bun that rested atop his head. His face was covered by a mask with red painted into it, the same four marks lying against the clay. The figure wore a gray colored turtle neck, covered by another shirt that was a dark blue, lined with white fabric. Below that he wore darker colored pants, and from the skin that was it resembled the complexion of a ghost. _

_The sickly gray man known as Zabuza withdrew his weapon, sinking its blade deep within the Earth as he turned to acknowledge the other who called his name. _

"_What is it you are doing?" The new stranger asked, cupping his chin as he cocked his head to the side. "Is this how you treat a guest?" _

_Zabuza stood, seemingly irritated, nodding towards the blonde who remained motionless, blood now staining the orange fabric of his jacket. _

"_He's not a guest." He answered simply, gripping at the handle of his sword as he tore it from the ground, slinging it over his shoulder, "He's a threat, an outsider. We don't rescue strangers Haku, we eliminate any suspicions that may arise in these woods, and it is what I'm doing. Erasing a suspicion." _

_Haku ignored his friend and approached the blonde who stood silent. His slender fingers grabbed at his chin, bringing it closer to his mask as he inspected the boy. After seeming satisfied his fingertips fell from the blonde's face and he stepped back over to where the other male stood waiting. _

"_This is a threat?" He asked, again cocking his head as he continued to question his friend, "He has no desire to harm us, yet you wish to end him?" Haku turned his attention to Naruto, who stood awkwardly listening to the two bicker. "What business does Konoha have with us?" _

"_No business." Naruto answered solemnly, "I am no longer connected to Konoha." _

_It grew silent as the two took in his answer, unsure of what to do from here. Zabuza was the first to speak, turning his back to the blonde and his friend as he slowly began to make his way through the trees. _

"_I am one for taking his life," His spoke roughly as Haku nodded to the blonde, signaling for him to follow, "But seeing as you will disagree with anything I say, we'll take him back." _

_They made it across the clearing to a lake, shrouded in the mist. The two stepped on top of the water and began walking across it with ease, unlike Naruto who learned within a few tries. The three then began on their journey back towards the way they came, in search of their hideout which remained somewhere hidden within the mist. _


	3. Chapter 3

_It had taken a day for them to arrive at their hideout and by this time Naruto could barely stand. With what little strength he could muster up the blonde slowly made his way towards the nearest bed before collapsing atop the sheets, snoring softly into the pillow in which he rested upon. Zabuza glanced towards his friend who took off his mask, a smile spreading across his pale face. The fox had fallen asleep on Zabuza's bed, and he knew what this meant. Haku grabbed at his pillow and allowed it to fall from his fingertips to the ground; he then sat on top of the floor, offering the male his bed which he graciously took, making an audible grunt in appreciation. _

_Haku chuckled mostly to himself and then lied on the cold floor beneath him, falling asleep to the sound of Naruto's soft snores and Zabuza's light breathing. _

_Zabuza was the first to wake in a cold sweat, his body slightly trembling. Every night it was the same, he woke from the familiar nightmare, and on the rare occasion he would wake to Haku shaking him, asking if he were ok. He knew he worried his friend, but never mentioned it, and when the other male would ask what gave him such a fright he would simply grunt and prepare for the day, ignoring Haku's questioning glare. _

_His nightmares were always the same, the incident he could never mention but was always recognized for. He was a cold blooded killer, that's what he was born to be, ever since the day he enrolled himself into the academy. He hadn't realized it then but that was what set his fate that was the moment people would begin looking up at him in fear and that was when he lost all sense of sanity. _

_He had done what they asked, he was the top of his class, and he was the only survivor. Yet ever since then they treated him as a monster, turned him into something that he had never imagined possible; a killer, a murderer, even an outcast. _

_If it weren't for Haku he would have lost himself years before, Haku was the only one willing to show him kindness, give him friendship and shower him with love and affection, even if he had an odd way of showing it; every bit mattered. _

_He cared for his friend deeply even if he hadn't expressed it in the ways a normal man would but there was a difference between his love and Haku's. Unlike Haku he cared for the male the way a devoted friend would, nothing more, nothing less. He owed everything to the man, and remained loyal despite their many differences. But he knew the way Haku stared at him, the way his eyes roamed his body, undressing him slowly. He had never thought of being with a woman much less Haku, the very thought disturbed him. It wasn't that he was unaccustomed to such ways, he didn't much care, he just couldn't bare the idea of risking what they had and he had no such feelings for his friend. _

_Naruto stirred about, catching his attention. The blonde yawned and then propped himself up onto his elbows, looking about the room. His icy blue eyes eventually came to rest on Zabuza's, seemingly startling him. But then he remembered and his expression turned blank as his eyes grew distant. _

"_So it wasn't a dream." _

_With a grunt Zabuza hoisted himself out of bed, looking to his friend who lied on the floor. Carefully he tip toed passed him as he searched for a clean pair of pants. He disappeared into the other room and began to rummage through the laundry, slipping out of his clothes as he exchanged them with a fresh pair. Buttoning up his pants just as the blonde slowly made his way into the room. _

"_What now?" Naruto asked. _

_The darker haired male looked to the boy's neck, noticing the red crust that flaked around his wound. Some part of him wished he had done the deed before Haku had arrived; he hated having to deal with strangers. _

"_You're not my responsibility." He answered in a cold manner, pushing passed the boy as he made back into their bedroom. He debated on whether to wake Haku and leave him in the company of such a burden, but then decided against it and reached for the door leading outside as he slipped on a pair of blue scandals. _

_The two headed out towards the waters where Zabuza seated himself on the sand, looking out to the sun as it rose, greeting them with its gentle rays. He basked in the light, and then focused on the blonde who openly stared at him, seemingly lost in thought. _

"_Are you just going to stand there?" He growled, snapping the boy from his thoughts. Slowly Naruto relaxed into the sand and joined the man in his morning ritual. _

_But soon he grew restless and Zabuza became aware of this, without warning the blonde broke out into a one sided discussion where he simply sat and listened. _

_Naruto explained all that had come to bother him over the years of having lived in the leaf village, of how cruel the people were, especially when it came to him. He talked of Sasuke, the only true friend who let him down; he spoke of how he hated himself for what they made him, for what he was. He trembled slightly in what Zabuza guessed to be a result of all the hate and resentment the blonde built up over the years. He didn't feel sympathy for the boy but a sense of familiarity had washed over him, it was almost as if he were hearing his story from someone else; almost word for word. _

_Who long had it been since he could relate to someone? He wondered. Had he ever? _

_No one had ever been as open with him as Naruto was now, and they had only met. The blonde had simply wanted the same thing in which Zabuza strived for, to be put from his misery; but they were to strong to allow it to happen. They were two people fighting against the rivers current, pushing against the sea of people; they were fighters, dreamers and perhaps even survivors. _

_He didn't know when Naruto had stopped talking but when his thoughts cleared silence remained. He felt that in this moment he had bonded with the blonde, come to understand a bit more of him and his true character. _

_This brought a faint smile to his lips and he pulled himself up out of the sand. They walked back to the hideout in the same silence, and walked into an empty home. Haku had already left. _

_It was late into the evening when the masked man returned. Immediately he began on dinner, heating fresh fish over a small fire, but the biggest fish as Zabuza noticed, he served to Naruto who ate it graciously. The two then chatted away as if they had known each other forever and he thought to himself when was the last time Haku had a true friend? _


End file.
